<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends don’t by SouthDrarry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224258">Friends don’t</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthDrarry/pseuds/SouthDrarry'>SouthDrarry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious, South Park language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthDrarry/pseuds/SouthDrarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Kyle are not like normal best friends. They’re obviously more than that to anyone with at least one single brain cell functioning. Unfortunately, Kyle and Stan are going to need some time to work that out and realise that most things they do, isn’t platonic friendship. </p><p>A.K.A Style to the song Friends don’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Call you in the middle of the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song that inspired this fic is Friends don’t by Maddie and Tae </p><p>https://youtu.be/XGmJMvnDZEg</p><p>I recommend listening to it as:<br/>(1) it’s a good song.<br/>(2) it is practically written for Style</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finished this chapter now</p><p> </p><p>Not going to lie, I made myself really sleepy with the last bit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyle was sat at his desk making revision notes for the AP Chemistry test he had next week, when he felt the buzz from the phone in his pocket. He frowned. Glancing at his bedside clock the time read 11:34pm, far too late for a marketing call or a social invitation. His heart thudded for far too many reasons when the caller ID flashed on the screen. Stan was calling.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think came first? The colour orange, or the fruit orange?” Stan’s warm voice asked in Kyle’s ear as soon as the call was connected.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Kyle was perplexed by the question that had come instead of a greeting. “Can’t you just google it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably.” Kyle could hear the shrug in Stan’s tone and smiled at how laid back his friend was. “I just wanted to ask you.”</p><p> </p><p>Now the redhead was really grinning, ignoring the flutter he felt at Stan’s words. Or at least putting it to the back of his mind in the box labelled <em>Things to be repressed. </em>“Hold on then. I’ll look it up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool.” Stan murmured into the phone while he listened to Kyle type away at his keyboard.</p><p> </p><p>“Right… it says here that the fruit came first. It was a French word pomme d’orenge.” Kyle answered with the knowledge he’d gleaned from the first page of the search engine.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s good to know. I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this what you called me for?” Kyle had to ask, when there was a pause of silence.</p><p> </p><p>Stan was thankful this conversation was over the phone, at least Kyle couldn’t see how dorky he felt right now. “Erm… no.. I kind of just wanted to talk to you and say hi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… Hi?” Kyle felt his cheeks warm at his super best friend’s confession.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” Stan laughed with uncharacteristic nervousness. There was a little pause whilst both boys gathered their racing thoughts before he added reluctantly. “I can go… you know.. if you’re busy or whatever?”</p><p> </p><p>“No dude. We can talk. I’ve just been sorting out my revision notes for chemistry next week.” Kyle rushed to reassure him, not wanting him to feel like he was being brushed off.</p><p> </p><p>“God you’re so dedicated Kyle. I’ve not even done my maths homework for tomorrow yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Mrs Turner will kill you if you miss an assignment again. You should be doing your homework Stanley Marsh!” Kyle admonished, causing Stan to chuckle fondly as he realised his friend sounded more and more like his mother every day.</p><p> </p><p>“I prefer talking to you.” Stan said simply before teasing his super best friend. “We can’t all be nerds like you Kyle. Or should I say future valedictorian?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh. You know Wendy is going to get that position right?” Kyle sighed. He’d tried to keep the jealousy away but to no avail. For every awesome grade he got, she managed to get one point better.</p><p> </p><p>“Wendy?” Stan asked, sounding confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Wendy, your girlfriend?” Kyle gave a fake laugh before continuing morosely. “She’s been student class president every year and on the honour council most years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, don’t be so down on yourself... you’ve done that too!” Stan hated when Kyle was insecure about his achievements, comparing himself to Wendy. “You’re like the most amazing student I know. You’ve won the science fair like 5 times? And you’re chair of the debate club. You put us all to shame.”</p><p> </p><p>Buoyed up by Stan extolling all of his virtues, Kyle felt a confident grin shine on his face as he joked. “Oof dude! I wouldn’t go saying that around Wendy, she’d have a conniption if she thought that you thought I was better than her.”</p><p> </p><p>Stan grinned back into his phone as he laughed. “See that’s what I mean. You use the word conniption in conversation. I don’t even know what it means.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, you need to revise for your SATS.”</p><p> </p><p>“God, don’t remind me. It’s all I hear from my mom and Wendy. I just want to have fun for a little while longer. Be a kid, you know? Before all the adult stuff happens.” Stan sighed as he leaned back into the pillows of his bed, comforted by the sound of Kyle’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it sucks Stan. How about we have a revision party at mine this weekend? We’ll make it fun <em>and </em>educational.”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t contain the smile that broke free from his lips, trust Kyle to come up with <em>that </em>as a solution. “You know I’m in for whatever you got planned Ky, but I’m not going to lie I don’t think revision and party belong next to each other in a sentence.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up Stan.” Kyle retorted teasingly before letting out a yawn he was unable to stifle.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately his super best friend appeared to have heard him as he heard Stan curse. “Shit! It’s like nearly 1am.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling even more tired now that he knew the time, Kyle crawled under his covers, pressing the phone to his ear as his eyes grew heavy. “Yup.. I can’t believe we’ve been on the phone over an hour.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmhmmm, it’s been nice though. I’m glad I called you.” Stan started to slur his words as Kyle’s yawns became contagious.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you did too..” Kyle trailed off, tiredness making him dizzy as his breathing drew heavy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let you sleep. Night dude.” Stan whispered into the phone, smiling sleepily to himself as he could hear Kyle’s light snores on the other end of the line. He disconnected, feeling content as he too fell asleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cancel other plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan tried to hold in the millionth sigh as he absentmindedly scrolled through Twitter on his phone, attempting to amuse himself with cat GIFs and stupid memes. He’d not been here <em>that </em>long, but it felt like an eternity, sitting around, waiting for Wendy to try on a <em>few </em> dresses in the changing room. It could be worse, he told himself, Wendy could be like Bebe. Now that girl could shop!</p><p> </p><p>The Student Council were holding a charity fundraising event at a surprisingly decent hotel on the outskirts of South Park, so as active members, both Wendy and Kyle had to attend, and by default, so did Stan. It was some kind of silent auction, which apparently meant they had to dress up nicely for some reason. Stan would have been happy to wear his old faithful suit that he pulled out for family weddings, but that had been deemed unsuitable by both Wendy and Kyle. Which meant he had to suck it up and accompany Wendy shopping. At least he was getting a meal out of it.</p><p> </p><p>His girlfriend had reassured him that after they had finished at the higher end stores of South Park Shopping Mall, that they’d be meeting up with Bebe, Nichole and Token for a meal at the one good restaurant in the plaza. So he had that at least to look forward to. His stomach growled just thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>Wendy emerged then from the dressing room in a red midi dress that showed her ample cleavage. Stan knew the drill, and he whooped supportively at her attire, giving a low whistle that made her blush.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think this is the one?” Wendy asked as she checked herself out in the floor length mirrors. Stan’s stomach urged him to say yes, and in all honesty it didn’t look bad, so he immediately agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“You look good babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Wendy peered doubtfully at her reflection, pinching her imaginary fat lines. Stan felt his heart sink. Nope. She was not talking herself out of another dress that looked perfectly fine on her. Not in his watch.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely! Now let’s buy the dress and get out of here.” Stan urged, failing at being subtle in his need for her to hurry up so he could eat.</p><p> </p><p>“Alrighty. I’ll get changed then. Bebe and the others have already got us seats at Chez Moderati so we just need to head there.” Wendy said as she made her way to the changing cubicle to get back into her everyday clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem.”</p><p> </p><p>Stan was celebrating the fact that he would be soon consuming delicious and all too necessary food when he felt his phone buzz with a text. Seeing that it was from Kyle, he immediately opened up the message, curious to what he had to say.</p><p>
  <strong>Kyle: <em>Hey dude. You up to much? :) </em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Stan smiled at the message before sending out a quick reply, he could hear Wendy still getting changed. At least judging by the clattering behind the curtain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Just with Wendy. She’s finally picked a dress to wear for the fundraiser this weekend. Think we’re off for food soon. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>A reply came like a second later.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kyle: <em>Aww that’s too bad. : ( My mom has had to go take Ike to one of his hockey games and left me some money for pizza. I was going to order your favorite! </em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Stan was now conflicted. He really, really wanted to hang out with Kyle. An evening with his super best friend eating pizza was his kind of heaven. On the other hand, he was already out with Wendy and due to meet up with her friends and eat a pretty decent meal. God. He knew what he wanted. But could he do it? Before he could stop himself, his fingers were already typing out a reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dude, I’ll be right over. Just give me ten minutes. Save some pizza for me. : )  : ) </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>The reply from Kyle came back pretty instantaneously. Stan was pretty impressed at how fast he could type to be honest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kyle: <em>Are you sure? Won’t Wendy mind? I don’t want you to get in trouble. : ( </em></strong>
</p><p>Stan considered this for a split second further. He knew his girlfriend wouldn’t be happy about him bailing, but he was sure she would be fine. He said as much in his reply back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Don’t worry dude. She’ll be with her friends. I doubt she’ll notice I’ll be gone. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Just then Wendy emerged fully clothed, carrying the red dress on a coat hanger as she strode towards him. Stan slipped his phone in his pocket and tried not to look too guilty as he looked at her with an unhappy frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright Stan?” Wendy noticed immediately the change in his expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Erm actually I’m not feeling too great babe. I think I might need to head home.” Stan felt bad about acting unwell but knew if he told her the real reason he wanted to leave, well she would go ballistic.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly Wendy’s face turned to concern and she put her hand to his forehead, checking the temperature. “You don’t seem overly warm Stan? But I can text Bebe and let her know we won’t be coming. We can just chill at yours, let you rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.. no. It’s fine. I think I might have just ate something funny. My stomach is a little queasy. You go on ahead with your friends. I’ll be fine on my own.” Stan gestured to his lower abdomen, indicating to his fictitious pains.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? I mean I can look after you.” Wendy offered.</p><p>“Don’t worry babe. Go have fun. I’ll text you when I get home. Okay?” Stan reassured his girlfriend, still trying to be convincing with his fake malady.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Make sure you rest then.” She gave Stan a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving him to make her purchases and head to the restaurant towards her friends.</p><p> </p><p>Stan felt guilty but relieved when he finally text Kyle after Wendy had left.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I’m on my way dude. See you soon </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>: ) </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finished this chapter. God Stan was a bit of a dick to be honest. But then I think we’ve all played sick to get out of something. Or is that just me? </p><p>Anyway.. Wendy’s not going to be best pleased when she finds out :0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Have conversations with nothing but their eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan paced nervously in the Broflovski’s living room whilst he waited for Kyle to emerge from his bedroom. The weekend had finally arrived and the charity fundraiser was tonight.  Kyle had kindly offered him a ride, which he’d gladly accepted. By rights he should have gone earlier when Wendy had, to help her set up, but she had assured him she had it covered. Plus he’d hardly turn down the opportunity to hang out with his super best friend. So why was he feeling so anxious, like he was waiting for his <em>date </em>or something? He really needed to get a grip.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle was examining his three piece suit in the bathroom mirror as he straightened up his tie. He hoped it wasn’t overkill, but for some reason he’d felt the need to dress up. He had no idea who he was meant to be impressing, but he had the inexplicable urge to check if his hair was still under the control of the ozone layer destroying hairspray he’d used earlier. Still no flicks. The redhead deemed himself presentable, trying to ignore the bizarre sensation he had going on in the pit of his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude you look amazing!” Stan couldn’t help but exclaim when his friend strode into the living room. It was the truth. Kyle had grown up well and the charcoal suit fitted him to perfection.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh thanks dude. You look pretty good yourself.” Kyle replied, fighting the blush that threatened to engulf his face. It was times like these that he hated his redhead genetics, his skin displayed every colour, every emotion he was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, the sight of Kyle blushing sent a thrill through him, and Stan smirked with a crooked grin. “Thanks, I can clean up pretty well. When I want to..”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean when your mom forces you to.” Kyle flashed him a teasing grin. Stan chuckled and gave a shrug of agreement. It was true after all.</p><p> </p><p>Getting in the familiar passenger side of Kyle’s car was like coming home. In all honesty, he trusted his friend’s driving of his own. Kyle was super conscientious in how he used the road, never forgetting to signal, not even once. It made Stan smile to himself. He wasn’t used to people being considerate drivers. His dad wasn’t exactly.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright dude?” Kyle asked, he noticed that his friend had been rather quiet during the journey.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Just thinking about things.” Stan replied, gazing out the window as they left the residential area of South Park behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t cause yourself an injury.” Kyle automatically answered, a quip always at the ready.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up you!” Stan looked at his super best friend now, taking in his silhouette against the setting sun and then sighing. “I’ve just been kinda worried. I don’t like these type of events. It’s not me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyle turned to face him now, whilst still keeping an eye on the road, and gave him a reassuring smile. “Like you’re always saying to me Stan, you’re one hundred percent great, and this event will be fine. You’re golden dude.”</p><p> </p><p>A happy warmth spread through him, like taking a sip of hot cocoa on an overcast day, and Stan returned the smile. “Thanks dude, you’re the best. I’m glad I’m going with you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The heat from the sheer volume of the crowd in the hotel made the constricting material of Stan’s navy suit even more stifling. He was glad for the steadying presence of Kyle nearby, even as he walked towards the figure he recognised as his girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you feeling better hun? You still look a little flushed?” Wendy asked in greeting whilst she mingled with other guests. Stan had not seen her much since he’d bailed out of the meal with his fictitious illness, and as far as he was aware, he was in the clear.</p><p> </p><p>“Er yeah, I’m alright. Think it was just a temporary bug. Is it warm in here?” Stan tried to distract the conversation from his lie, afraid he’d spill the beans. Or say something incriminating at the least. He couldn’t regret his decision though. That evening he spent with Kyle had been just what he’d needed. They’d even brought out the guitars from their Guitar Hero game and had a jam session like old times. It was the most fun he’d had in a long while.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? It’s winter in Colorado. It’s pretty cold.” Wendy looked at him puzzled, a frown marring her features.</p><p> </p><p>He was saved from answering by the fortuitous arrival of Token who signalled to Wendy that the benefactors were going to give their speeches and that she should take her place with the other council members at their vaulted table. Stan watched her go, realising that he’d not said she looked good and that she’d be pretty pissed at him for that. He made a mental note to say it when they got chance to speak again.</p><p> </p><p>Thus began the most boring half hour of Stan’s life. He just didn’t understand why there would be so many <em>speeches </em>at a <em>silent </em>auction? It kind of defeated the purpose in his opinion. Of course, Stan understood that these business owners and local personalities wanted to brag about their considerable donations to the auction items, that’s what they were doing it for after all, they didn’t care about South Park High’s funding for a library refurbishment or making the place wheelchair accessible. They wanted to promote themselves, and Stan didn’t want to listen to it.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t even sit next to Kyle, the redhead was at the student council members table, nodding along at appropriate intervals like he was actually paying attention to the middle aged man in an ill fitting suit talk about <em>community </em>and <em>equal opportunities. </em>As though he’d felt Stan’s gaze on his face, Kyle turned and pinned his jade green eyes on his friend. He raised his stubbornly thick eyebrows as though to say, <em>how are you?</em></p><p> </p><p>Stan had to smile at how easily he could read the guy, even from across the room and quirked his lip in response, signalling that he <em>was okay but a little bored. </em></p><p> </p><p>Kyle gave him a pointed yawn to say that he understood as he motioned with his eyes to the balding bloke on stage. Stan allowed a small nod, stifling the chuckle that threatened to burst out when his friend rolled his eyes dramatically at the warbling man. Shaking his head gently, he averted his gaze, he didn’t want anyone to catch on that they were being pretty impolite and get Kyle into trouble. Or worse, himself in trouble with Wendy.</p><p> </p><p>Finally the speeches were over and Stan could rejoin Kyle near the tables where the items for sale were displayed.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything take your fancy?” He asked, amused when Kyle startled slightly at his unannounced presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh erm.. I was actually looking at this..” The redhead gestured to the antique pan flute that currently had no bids placed on the paper.</p><p> </p><p>Stan gave him a look that said. “Really? One trip to Peru wasn’t enough for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyle couldn’t contain his snigger any longer and it erupted from his mouth. “I’m just messing with you dude. Still I wonder who donated it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No clue.” The dark haired boy shrugged before adding with a smirk. “We should buy it for Craig. Leave it on his door as an anonymous gift.”</p><p> </p><p>His friend guffawed. “I’m pretty sure he’d kick your ass for that. He still brings it up at least once a week.”</p><p> </p><p>Stan shrugged carelessly. “Be worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>The boys both straightened up from where they had been unconsciously leaning towards each other, when Wendy’s heels clipped on the wooden floor of the hotel conference room as she strode purposefully towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“What you guys giggling at?” She asked, giving a pointed glance towards Stan that he really didn’t understand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh just reminiscing over old times.” Stan answered before adding awkwardly. “You erm.. look nice by the way Wendy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” The girl responded drily, unimpressed by her boyfriends lacklustre response.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is finished (in my head) but I’m far too tired to write it now.. I’ll finish it off tomorrow, but here’s a preview.</p><p> </p><p>So the chapter (and its title) changed somewhat to how I’d originally planned it but erm yeah, here it is :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Almost say I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few days after the charity fundraiser when Stan’s world imploded. At least, the lie he’d told his girlfriend had come back to haunt him.</p><p> </p><p>Of course he only had himself to blame; one, for lying in the first place, and two, for not letting Kyle know about his lie. He’d assured Kyle that Wendy was fine with him skipping the meal to spend time with him, he hated to see the disappointment on the redhead’s face when he told him of his misdeeds.</p><p> </p><p>The problem then came when, unbeknownst to him, Kyle had uploaded a rather cute picture of them together at his with the tag #bestnightwithmybro on his Instagram. This wouldn’t have been as much of an issue if, Kyle hadn’t included a time stamp of when it was taken and if Stan had changed clothes from what he’d been wearing that day.</p><p> </p><p>Naturally, Wendy was mad. She had noticed the picture of Kyle’s account and had asked Stan if he’d gone there when he was meant to be sick. He just couldn’t lie anymore, admitting down the phone that he had just wanted to spend time with his super best friend, and what was wrong with that?</p><p> </p><p>The worst part of all this wasn’t when Wendy was screaming at him and angrily shouting, it was when she stopped. When, in a resigned voice, she suggested that they break up for good, and that he might want to consider the fact that he was obviously in love with Kyle. Stan hadn’t wanted to listen, preferring to deny and beg for another chance back.</p><p> </p><p>The phone had cut dead on his pleas and no amount of redialling would bring her back. He was numb, and then he did what he always did when he felt this way. He went to the only bar in town that served underaged drinkers.</p><p> </p><p>********************************</p><p> </p><p>Kyle was rechecking his third draft for his Civil History assignment due next week with his brow furrowed. It needed to be perfect if he wanted to keep his grades pristine, his mom would have his neck if he got less than an A plus. Which is why when he heard his phone buzz with the interruption of a call, he wanted to throw it across his room.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he saw that the caller was Stan and he answered quickly with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey dude, you alright?” He greeted, leaning back in his chair as he had a much needed stretch.</p><p> </p><p>“Heyyyyy…..Kyle. I’mmmmma good now I’m talking to youuuu.” Stan slurred the enunciation of his words and Kyle knew. He was drunk. Again.</p><p> </p><p>Gritting his teeth to hold in the sigh, the redhead tried to ooze patience. “Stan, listen to me dude. Where are you? What’s happened?” He really hoped his friend was okay. Stan could get into <em>situations </em>when he’d been drinking, especially heavily.</p><p> </p><p>Stan began giggling hysterically down the phone. “I’m at Skeeters dude! Do you want to join? I missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too dude. I’m going to come get you.” Kyle assured his friend, he could tell that the guy was in no shape to get himself home.</p><p> </p><p>“Yayyyy!” The redhead tried to not find it cute how excited his friend sounded, but it was kind of impossible.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright.” Kyle said. “Let me set off. I’ll be five minutes tops.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awwww can’t you stay on the phone? I love hearing your voice.” Stan whined and Kyle tried not to admit to himself how his breath caught at those words.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude I need to go if I’m going to drive and get you.” Kyle shook his head gently, as though to remove the longing thoughts from his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be long then… I love you.. talking to me.” Stan’s fuzzy mind figured he’d recovered his little slip up, not hearing the little gasp his friend gave at his words.</p><p>Kyle could only think of Stan’s words as he drove to the dilapidated bar. He had no idea what to expect, what he’d find when he got to Stan.</p><p>“Duuuuuuude, you came!” Stan’s grin was beatific as he watched Kyle awkwardly shuffle into the bar. The redhead was so out of place in the sleazy dump and it showed in the way he nervously glanced around the room at the other patrons.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.. yeah you can thank me later.” Kyle squeezed his friend’s bicep as he slunk into the seat beside him. “Tell me what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wendy broke up with me.” Stan announced flatly, not meeting Kyle’s jade eyes as he gazed down at his bottle instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit sorry dude. Did she say why?”</p><p> </p><p>Stan inexplicably blushed. “She um found out that I lied to her and went to yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Why would you do that?” Kyle exclaimed before ducking in embarrassment when he noticed he’d drawn the attention of some of the other bar occupants with his volume.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to spend time with you and I knew she wouldn’t like me ditching her and her friends.” Stan mumbled as he steadfastly avoided those burning eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude.” Kyle spoke softly, instinctually rubbing the tension from his super best friend’s back. “I would hang out with you any time, you don’t need to cancel your plans with Wendy for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to.” Stan said simply, fighting the yawn that his alcohol induced sleepiness summoned.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle smiled hooking his arms around the dark haired’s shoulders and pulling him to his feet . “Come on Stan. I’m going to take you home.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least buy me dinner first.” Stan joked as he felt the softest hands steady him into the warmth of Kyle’s car.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up Stan.” Kyle sighed, though secretly he was amused.<br/><br/></p><p>The reply came in the form of a loud snore. Kyle turned his head to see that Stan was sleeping soundly in the passenger seat of his car. He decided to just let him be. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don’t worry not finished yet.. hopefully your Christmas went better than mine. We had a power cut and had to huddle around candles in the dark and cold. Luckily we have electricity now but no oven till mid January :D</p><p> </p><p>Chapter = done</p><p> </p><p>I think there is one or two more chapters left tbh. It’s quite a quick little story if I’m honest. Hopefully cute though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. But we do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Obviously in love with Kyle. </em>Wendy’s words played in his mind on an infinite time loop while Stan battled his brutal hangover.</p><p> </p><p>Groggily staggering his way over to the family bathroom so he could take his much needed shower, the words would just not leave him alone. He just couldn’t understand why she’d think that? He took her on dates, complimented her, even kissed her and well more. Why would he do that if he was in love with <em>Kyle? </em></p><p> </p><p>Okay, so he might have blown her off a few times to hang with Kyle. But that’s just what best friends do, never mind <em>super best friends. </em>Surely it was normal to want to talk to your friends all the time, and think about them when you weren’t? If anyone would know it would be Kenny, Stan was determined to get the guy alone at school tomorrow. The blonde boy had broken his phone again and couldn’t afford a new one for him to send a text. Plus, with his hangover still waging a war, he wasn’t exactly in the mood to talk. He was thankful his mom was with his dad doing god knows what knowing them, at least he wouldn’t be lectured for drinking again.</p><p> </p><p>A ding that made Stan’s headache pulsate nauseatingly signalled that he had a message. Switching his phone on silent to avoid any further noise, he saw that Kyle had text him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kyle: <em>Dude you alright? You seemed pretty out of it last night. </em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Stan struggled to type a text back, the letters swirling dizzyingly in front of him as he tried to press them coherently. Still, he managed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Yeah dude thank u! Feel sick but nothing I can’t handle. :</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kyle’s reply had Stan groaning even more than before, his head hurt just at the thought of what it meant.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kyle: <em>Good  : ) you ready to tackle your Geometry homework then? It’s due tomorrow. </em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Stan had completely forgotten about the assignment, he had figured he’d do it Saturday since he’d not had plans for once, but of course that had gone out the window after being dumped.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shit I’ve not done it! Can I copy yours dude? Pretty please with diabetic sugar on top : ) </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>The response came back unsurprisingly quick given that it was one word.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kyle: <em>Fine. </em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Stan was gobsmacked. Kyle had <em>never </em>let him copy off of him <em>ever. </em>He had to ask if he was feeling okay? He was that surprised. Kyle sent him a picture message of his meticulously written answers with a quick caption.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Don’t make me regret this Stanley Marsh </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Giddy happiness with a heap of gratitude filling his body, Stan sent a message back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You won’t! You’re the best! &lt;3 </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Stan had to roll his eyes at the typical snarky response he got from Kyle after his heartfelt admission.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kyle: <em>I know : ) </em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Kyle watched perplexed as Stan stood up suddenly and followed Kenny out of the canteen, presumable to the smokers hang out spot, with a muttered <em>be right back. </em></p><p> </p><p>He had been about to rise also, confused as to what was going on, but Stan had asked him to stay put and so he did. Reluctantly, sitting across from Cartman who was gulping down the sloppy joe burgers in front of him like there was no tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>If he was honest with himself, Kyle had noticed that Stan had been acting peculiarly all day. He was all nervous energy and his mind had seemed to be distracted by something or someone. Kyle hoped that he wasn’t going to try win Wendy back, that relationship would never work and Kyle wasn’t sure he could take it anymore. He resolved to speak to his super best friend when he returned to the table, maybe he could convince him to not pine after his ex and move on? <em>Preferably with him </em>his traitorous mind added, but he chose to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenny took a long drag on his cigarette and exhaled the smoke with practiced skill. Raising his eyebrow, the blonde smirked. “What is it that you want to ask me Stanley?”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling contrary , Stan had to say. “How do you know that I’m not just here to smoke Kenny?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please.” Kenny rolled his eyes. “You’re a drinker not a smoker. And since you’re here with me, I’m guessing your issue is to do with our dear Kyle. Am I right?”</p><p> </p><p>Flushing almost magenta, much to Kenny’s amusement, Stan had to nod miserably. “Fine. You’re right. I need your advice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you do.” Kenny nodded sagely, taking another puff of his cigarette whilst Stan glared.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you’re a bit full of yourself!”</p><p> </p><p>“And your point is?” The blonde winked with a charismatic grin before growing serious. “Honestly Stanley, stop trying to delay. I’d actually like to have some lunch before the bell goes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Stan gritted out. “Well, see Wendy broke up with me Saturday…”</p><p> </p><p>“Bummer.” Kenny interrupted, earning a kick from Stan.</p><p> </p><p>“And she said it was ‘cause I’m in love with Kyle. And I’m just wondering…. Am I in love with Kyle?” Stan tried not to blush further but failed miserably so resorted to looking away. The concrete wall had some interesting initial carved into it, Stan observed.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord help me from oblivious fools.” Stan heard Kenny mutter before the blonde threw him a pointed look. “I actually can’t believe you’ve asked me that Stanley. Everyone and I mean <em>everyone, </em>even probably Butters, knows that you and Kyle have been madly in love since at least elementary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I kind of only thought about it yesterday. I always sort of assumed we were just really good friends.” Stan felt amazingly stupid at the blonde’s words and his mind was struggling to keep up with this new, scary scenario.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.” Kenny spoke drily. “You honestly thought you and Kyle were <em>just friends? </em>You guys have sleepovers in the same bed nearly every week, you talk every night even after hanging out, you stand wayyy too close to each other and to top it all off you both talk about the other way too much. It’s sickening really.”</p><p> </p><p>Stan was trying not to panic. It sounded bad saying it all like that, it was all true, no wonder Wendy dumped his ass. Fuck. “Oh my god Kenny, what do I do now?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenny took his final drag of his cigarette “There is only one thing you can do Stanley boy.. you need to confess your love to the sizzlingly hot redhead in the cafeteria and then wait for him to say it back. Kiss and then live happily ever after!”</p><p> </p><p>“You really think he’ll confess he likes me back?” Stan seemed hopeful if not terrified as he gazed into the icy blue eyes of his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course he will. You just need to be brave and say it first. I’ll be right beside you for moral support.” Kenny winked once more as he clutched Stan’s arm in his and led him back to his doom. “Trust me, I’m a great wingman.”</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>Kyle watched the spectacle that was Kenny dragging a reluctant Stan back to where he was still seated at the canteen table brooding. The pair edge closer, until Stan loomed over him, his face red.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on Stan?” Kyle had to ask, as his super best friend was given a conspicuous nudge by the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“Erm.. can I talk to you?” Stan managed to get out, feeling pressure by Kenny’s elbow in his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure..” Kyle took to his feet, puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>Stan was slightly relieved when Kenny took a few steps back, not only did they have more privacy, but at least he no longer had the intrusion of the elbow in his spine.</p><p> </p><p>“So.. Kyle.. I erm like you.” Stan rushed out in a garbled mess that the redhead was only by a miracle able to translate.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dude. You know I like you too.” Kyle smiled, clearly not understanding what Stan meant.</p><p> </p><p>“No I mean..” He ruffled his own hair with frustration and nerves. “I um .. I like you.. like you. Like that?”</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds passed as Kyle’s eyes grew dramatically wide before he managed to squeak out. “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>This was not the reaction he had been looking for, and he half wanted to kill Kenny for encouraging him to <em>ugh confess, </em>so he rushed to reassure Kyle. “Don’t worry dude, you clearly don’t feel the same… um… way.. I hope we can still be friends.” Stan half turned, thinking that if he had to cry, he wouldn’t want Kyle to see it.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Stan turn to leave jolted Kyle out of his paralysed stupor. “No.. no.. Stan. Wait! I… um.. I like you too… like that. I was just .. a little shocked.. but yeah.. I like you.” Two deep red spots appeared on Kyle’s cheeks that were utterly adorable to Stan.</p><p> </p><p>Before Stan could even respond to the returned confession he heard a mortifying shout from Kenny.</p><p> </p><p>“Just kiss already!!” The volume was entirely too loud for any sort of privacy, and the entire cafeteria turned to see what the commotion was.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenny!!” Both boys shrieked (a manly one of course), flushing from head to toe as all eyes were on them.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde in question merely smirked before replying with insincerity. “Oh was that out loud? I thought it was in my head. My bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! I’m going to kill Kenny.” Stan growled to Kyle as they stood mortified.</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed. He’s such a bastard.” Kyle nodded his approval of the homicide. Kenny yelled a <em>hey I heard that </em>but was pretty much ignored by the pair who continued their own private conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to come over to mine later and we can plot murder?” Stan suggested, only speaking to Kyle quietly in the hopes that everyone else would lose interest in their flaming faces.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds perfect.” Kyle said, giving Stan a shy kiss on the cheek, with the promise of more to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually finished a chapter in one go. </p><p> </p><p>Anyway this is the end. I hope you like enough. I could maybe write an epilogue. I’m not sure to be honest. It’s just a quick thing that based on those song lyrics.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I know you do, and I love you too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan battled the giddy excitement at having Kyle in his bedroom that afternoon. It was strange, his friend had been there a million times. But this felt different.</p><p> </p><p>“So you… uh.. like me then?” Stan broke the tension with a blushed question as he stood in front of his maybe more than super best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we established that in the canteen when Kenny screamed for us to kiss in front of everyone.” Stan had to smile, he knew Kyle was being grumpy as he felt vulnerable. It was a common tactic the redhead used.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah that was a dick move, but I am glad.” Kyle’s eyes widened as Stan encroached upon his space, he had to fight the urge to fold his arms. Terrified of being this open with anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, and why’s that?” Kyle said.</p><p> </p><p>Stan shrugged fixing his warm eyes on the fiery ones of his friend. “‘Cause he got me to get off my ass and admit that I liked you. <em>Like that.” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Kyle couldn’t control the grin that filled his features. He loved hearing Stan say this to him. “And how long have you liked me like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably forever.” Stan admitted, gazing at Kyle’s lips now. They looked pretty plump and he wanted to know what they felt like. Now that they were finally alone and had a modicum of privacy. “I was pretty idiotic, I thought we were just friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure friends don’t stand as close as we do.” Kyle had to point out as Stan had now grasped gently as he shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure friends don’t kiss like we do.” Stan’s face looked towards him as he tentatively asked with his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What..” Kyle’s question was cut off by Stan’s lips pressed on his. It was gentle. Lingering even. Filled with the love that they had buried under the guise of friendship for many years. Stan gasped for breath as he came up for air, only to be chased by the redhead who melded himself to the other’s body.</p><p> </p><p>When he could finally speak, Kyle couldn’t help but sigh happily. “God I love you..”</p><p> </p><p>Stan chuckled lightly, pressing another kiss to Kyle’s mouth. “Well that’s a relief, because I love you too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay... NOW it is the end. Treat this as a little short epilogue of fluff. The boys lived happily ever after and all that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>